cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Originals: Always
Always & Forever denotes the fourth through sixth seasons of The Originals (tv series). Arc Summary This arc picks up seven months after the family flees the French Quarter, the result of losing a turbulent battle for their home. The Old Ones, a special type of vampire, follow them and have a special interest in Angelique Mikaelson. Presidential candidate Taylor Kingston pinpoints Klaus as the perpetrator of a harrowing event on New Years' Eve and sends his most trusted after the hybrid. The rest of the siblings have scattered in the wake of Markos' terrifying powers, leaving Klaus alone. Elijah finds himself in Tibet, training absolute control with a mysterious gentleman. Elsewhere, Angelique begins to succumb to her darker instincts, and new players in the game catch Klaus off guard. Meanwhile, Christabella begins playing the various sides against each other. As Finn spirals, Kol finds sympathy for the "eternal sycophant." Mikael takes upon himself a protegee, his desire for vengeance temporarily sated. Main Cast Whole Arc (all 3 seasons) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (22/22) * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (22/22) * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel (22/22) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (21/22) * Yusuf Gatewood/Casper Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (21/22) * Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux (21/22) * Crystal Reed as Joanna (20/22) * Haley Lu Richardson as Angelique Mikaelson (20/22) * Claire Coffee as Alana Killeen (20/22) * Mekenna Melvin as Callie Mercer (19/22) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (19/22) * Elizabeth Olsen as Anica (16/22) * Shantel VanSanten as Anne Bonny (16/22) * Sebastian Roche as Mikael (14/22) Partial (1-2 seasons) * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (13/22) (eps 1-16) * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (12/22) (eps 1-16) * Leven Rambin as Esther (12/22) (eps 6-22) * Sebastian Stan as Ethan Pope (12/22) * Julian McMahon as Taylor Kingston (11/22) * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (8/22) (eps 1, 3, 12, 14, 19-22) * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (2/22) (eps 1-2) * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell (1/22) (ep 1) Recurring & Guest Cast * Krysten Ritter as Natasha Elkin (15/22) * Rachelle Lefevre as Angelica Barker (13/22) * Imogen Poots as Tess Smith (13/22) * Alexia Fast as Clarice (13/22) * Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle (12/22) * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel (12/22) * Daniel Dae Kim as Jochi (12/22) * Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker (11/22) * Michaela McManus as Jules (11/22) * Emily Berrington as Fiona Monroe (11/22) * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Davos (10/22) * Sasha Roiz as Solomon (10/22) * Claudia Black as Dahlia (7/22) * Chris Wood as Kai Parker (7/22) * Lyndsy Fonseca as Davina Mikaelson (7/22) * Arnold Vosloo as Darien Bravura (6/22) * Lance Reddick as Roan (6/22) * Clive Standen as Killian (5/22) * Balthazar Ghetty as Lucan (4/22) * John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn (Earth-7) (3/22) * Tahmoh Penikett as Senator Gregory Fawkes (3/22) * Michael Boatman as Jason Clarkson (3/22) * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore (3/22) * Samantha Noble as Marilee Kerr (3/22) * Naveen Andrews as Secretary of Carter al-Hazmi (2/22) * Samaire Armstrong as Kendra Hughes (2/22) * Mark Dacascos as James Chen (2/22) * Terry O'Quinn as Hank Masters (2/22) * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Thorne (2/22) * Chelsea Halfpenny as Miriam (2/22) * Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde (2/22) * Yvonne Strahovski as Sariel (2/22) * Gaia Weiss as Aslaug (2/22) * Candice King as Caroline Forbes (2/22) * Nishi Munshi as Gia (1/22) * Stacey Farber as Stacy McAlister (1/22) * Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva Sinclair, Rebekah Mikaelson, & Kali (1/22) * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (1/22) * Ethan Suplee as Franklin Sterns (1/22) Episodes SEASON 4 * Seven Months Later * Copenhagen * Light 'Em Up * Ultranumb * Wicked * Corner * Hello Storyville * Dark Horse SEASON 5 * Black as Night * Deal With The Devil * Skulls * The Old Ones (episode) * Hybrid * Things We Lost in the Fire * Bad Blood * Dead or Alive SEASON 6 * Trust * Call of the Wild * Ragnarok * Death Waltz * Afterlife * Ethan Trivia * This arc's subtitle, Always & Forever, refers to the Mikaelson family's agreement to remain together despite adversity by any means necessary. This very bond will be tested by multiple new threats from all sides- all of whom appear to have an interest in procuring the family for one reason or other. Loyalties will be tested, trials will be faced, and families will be torn apart. * The theme of this arc is: FAMILY. * 24 characters are given starring credits. * This arc begins in July 2013 and ends in November 2013. * The main antagonists of this arc are Christabella Marcoux, Ethan Pope, Davos, and Dahlia. ** The Big Bad of this arc is Christabella Marcoux. Category:Series